Virus
Epsilon Army |baseunit = |role = Anti-infantry |eliteability = |useguns = Virus sniper rifle |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 180 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Flak |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1500 |time = 1:00 |produced = Epsilon Barracks |req = *Cloning Vats *Chimera Core (Bounty Hunt and Oil Control) *Psychplug, Chemplug or Geneplug (Infantry Only) |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 4 |seaspeed = |range = 11 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Absorbs damage from poison clouds * Infantry killed by the weapon release poison clouds |structure = |notes = Does not reveal position when attacking |margin = }} The Virus is Epsilon's elite sniper, armed with a poison-laced gun that spreads a deadly poison cloud throughout enemy infantry ranks. Description Beautiful yet deadly, these female snipers, code-named Virus, are an offshoot of the genetic manipulation project originally meant to create beings with superhuman strength. However, Viruses have been specifically trained in marksmanship and are effective assassins, picking off multiple infantry with great ease. The Virus fires special darts filled with a biologically engineered pathogen, causing the victim to rapidly develop large sores and blisters, as well as severe organ damage and necrosis. When the pathogen has reached critical mass within a victim’s body, the skin ruptures, ejecting toxic gasses and killing the host. The produced gas clouds can spread to other soldiers who will become infected when inhaling it. Luckily, the gas clouds eventually dissipate as the pathogen cannot exist for long outside a host. Thanks to their manipulated genes, Viruses are immune to toxins, and even seem reinvigorated when near it. Overview Viruses are snipers that excel in eliminating crowds of enemy infantry. Their weapon fires darts that have good range and immense killing power, at the cost of a short timer attached to it. Once the timer ends, not only does the target take enough damage to outright kill most infantry, but it also spreads poison clouds. In addition, any infantry killed by the dart will explode, spreading even more clouds and dealing burst damage to nearby allies. With proper micromanagement, a few Viruses can clear out groups from the combination of cloud, dart and explosion damage. Since attacks from them don't reveal their position, the enemy commander will have a hard time locating them, especially if they're placed outside of a main attack force. In a pinch, they can use poison clouds to heal themselves, but be aware that the initial explosion will still damage them. Proper utilization of Viruses is a somewhat demanding effort. While their individual attacks are quite potent, they do not stack or boost each other's, so individuals need proper micromanagement or positioning to get the most out of their attacks. Along with that, lone viruses are useless against non-organic units, so it's generally advised to keep them away from tanks and aircraft without a proper escort as they lack speed or health to withstand those attacks. They carry a large price-tag and require a Cloning Vats, so they are only useful in the late game, and unadvised if your opponent has switched to an all-armored assault. Appearances * Viruses are first seen in the ranks of Rashidi's Scorpion Cell in Scrapyard. They'll fall under control of the player alongside the rest of the Scorpion Cell forces after the first objective is complete. * A Virus accompanies Malver and later a PsiCorps Trooper in Singularity. In this mission, the Virus does not automatically acquire targets, has an increased range of 13, and must survive the mission. * Unlike Initiates and PsiCorps Troopers, Viruses are notably unbuildable in Moonlight, despite the player having access to Cloning Vats once the Soviet MCV arrives. * The Virus appears as a buildable unit for the first time in Memory Dealer. * In Blood Rage, after the Infiltrator finishes preparing the tranquiliser for the berserk Libra in the Field Bureau, a Virus will be delivered near the Field Bureau via Driller. The Virus, equipped with the tranquiliser, is tasked with pacifying Libra by firing the sniper rifle at her, making her darts deal no damage and Libra herself suspectible to be captured by a Drakuv Prison Vehicle. This Virus has a large arrow pointing over her head, cannot be healed and must survive until Libra is pacified. Assessment Quotes The Virus uses the voiceset of the same unit in Yuri's Revenge. When selected * Free inoculations. * Viral agent ready. * I am so very contagious. * Here comes the plague. * Flu shots, anyone? When ordered to move * Epidemic on the move. * Just get me in range. * Nasty bug going around. * Which way is the wind blowing? * Virus spreading. When ordered to attack * Taste my venom! * Time to infect. * This might sting a little. * How about a nice shot in the arm? * No cure for this! * Mmm, better go to the clinic. When under fire * I cannot hold them off! * I'm in too close! * I need an antidote! * I'm hit! Gallery VirusCountdown.png|A Foehn Lancer infected due to a recent Virus attack. Once the green bar runs out, the infected infantry will explode and release poison clouds. Only a handful of infantry (most being heroes) can survive after the pathogen has released said poison clouds. Behind the scenes * In 3.0 the Virus was available as an Epsilon stolen tech infantry available after infiltrating a rogue Epsilon Pandora Hub. See also * Sniper Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army